DP-28
The [[wikipedia:Degtyaryov machine gun|'DP-28']] is a Russian light machine gun featured in all Russian campaigns. Call of Duty: United Offensive |used = Red Army }} The DP28 has the ability to do the most damage while also delivering lowest recoil and adequate accuracy. It fires from a 47-round pan magazine, compared to the M1919 and MG34 which have 75-round belts and the BAR and FG-42 with 20-round magazines. Due to its lower fire rate, it is more controllable and will empty less quickly than the other machine guns. However, it cannot lay down the same volume of fire as the other MGs due to the small magazine size. It also carries less ammo in reserve. Image:dp28_uo.png| Image:dp28iron_uo.png|Ironsight Call of Duty: Finest Hour The DP-28 is also a gun in Call of Duty: Finest Hour. It is available in most of the Russian missions, particularly when you're playing as Nikolai Badanov. The DP-28 is more or less the same as in Call of Duty: United Offensive - it has a top-loading pan magazine of 47 rounds and a slow rate of fire, making it more controllable than other machine guns, and does quite a lot of damage. A new feature, however, as with many Call of Duty: Finest Hour machine guns, is the bipod, which inhibits the guns movement, but makes it much more accurate. File:013 DP28.jpg Call of Duty: World at War | reload=3.3 s loaded, 4.5 s unloaded | used=Soviet Armed Forces }} Singleplayer The DP-28 is not available to the player in the singleplayer campaign. The only time it is seen in the campaign is during the mission Blood and Iron, used by a support gunner. Multiplayer The DP-28 is unlocked at level 13. It is an effective machine gun with a decent fire rate and a large ammo capacity of 47 rounds. It is the first of the "large capacity" machine guns available to the player. It is suggested to quickly single shot at long range, burst fire in mid ranges, and fire in fully-automatic in close range to maintain accuracy. This weapon is the one of the more powerful machine guns and will kill in 3 hits kill at any distance (with exceptions such as penetration kills, against users with Juggernaut and/or Second Chance) and with Stopping Power it can kill with 2 hits in close ranges. For a Machine Gun, the DP-28 has a fairly low rate of fire, and as such it will benefit very well from the perk Double Tap, but this will also increase ammo consumption and therefore combining Double Tap with Bandolier may be a logical choice. File:Dp28iwi.png|The DP-28 in Call of Duty: World at War. Trivia * It is known by some players as the Pizza Gun, Starship Enterprise, the Disc Gun, Deadly Pancake (rare, but used), Pancake gun, UFO gun, Dinner Plate or other names involving big, round shape due to its unique magazine. * This and the Type 99 are the only Machine guns that are unavailable in Nazi Zombies. Video left Category:Weapons Category:Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive